Una persona speciale
by haruanto
Summary: Una breve storia su un momento di tenerezza tra Haruka e Michiru.


Ciao, dopo aver scritto una storia più lunga desideravo pubblicare questa one-shot di un momento di tenerezza tra la mia coppia preferita. Se conoscete la canzone "Le cose che non mi aspetto" di L. Pausini, vi consiglio di ascoltarla così capirete da dove ho preso l'ispirazione per la mia storia. Come al solito sono graditi commenti.

**Dichiarazione:** non possiedo i diritti di Sailor Moon che sono ovviamente della grande Naoko Takeuchi.

Haruka si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano, affondò la testa nello schienale morbido e incominciò a massaggiarsi le tempie nella speranza di alleviare quel dolore pulsante che le tormentava la testa, era stanca, tutto il suo corpo era dolorante e si sentiva spossata anche mentalmente. La battaglia contro i demoni di Galaxia alla ricerca dei talismani procedeva da mesi senza tregua e senza risultati. Quel pomeriggio avevano avuto uno scontro durissimo, i demoni erano sempre più forti, nascevano da un uovo che si impossessava di un oggetto inanimato facendogli prendere vita. Anche Michiru era fisicamente spossata e moralmente a terra, continuavano a scorrerle davanti agli occhi le vicende di quel giorno, un momento prima stava pranzando con Haruka sul tetto della scuola, era uno dei sui posti preferiti, lontano da tutti, Haruka circondata dal vento, il suo elemento, assumeva quell'espressione serena che Michiru raramente vedeva su di lei. Scherzavano e flirtavano come amavano fare nei pochi momenti liberi dall'essere Sailor Senshi che gli venivano concessi. Poi qualcosa improvvisamente cambiò, il vento si fece più forte e Michiru avvertì anche l'irrequietezza del mare, erano segnali ben precisi per loro, significavano solo una cosa. Scesero di corsa verso un'area verde del Campus, una ragazza era a terra, il cristallo del cuore fluttuava sopra di lei, un demone che aveva preso la forma di un albero le attaccò, entrambe schivarono il colpo e Haruka si precipitò subito ad attaccare il mostro, mentre Michiru in pochi passi era sulla ragazza, rimase subito scioccata da quello che vide, era una sua compagna del corso di pittura, Reiko, una fanciulla minuta, davvero dolce e carina, una mattina aveva confessato timidamente a Michiru tutta la sua ammirazione per lei e per la sua arte, faceva anche parte del suo fan club personale a scuola. Michiru si era offerta di darle qualche consiglio sulla pittura e lei era così felice che si era quasi commossa. Ora era lì distesa a terra inerme, di sicuro questa ragazza aveva un cuore puro e se fosse stata lei la portatrice di uno dei talismani? Michiru era sconvolta, aveva una scelta orribile davanti a se, sapeva che la missione veniva prima di tutto, che bisognava a tutti costi fermare il silenzio, ma a quale prezzo? Doveva davvero sacrificare la vita di una fanciulla così adorabile, che non avrebbe mai fatto male ad una mosca e che per di più la adorava come un idolo? Si avvicinò lentamente al cristallo del cuore ed ebbe un sospiro di sollievo quando capì subito che non si trattava di un talismano, lo prese delicatamente tra le sue mani e lo ripose con cura nel petto di Reiko, le sue guance ripresero subito colore e la ragazza ricominciò debolmente a respirare. Michiru stava lì quasi in trance ad osservare la sua compagna di classe, che aveva appena salvato quando improvvisamente si accorse che dietro di lei infuriava la battaglia tra Sailor Uranus e il demone, avvertì un tonfo, Haruka era stata scaraventata contro un albero dall'attacco del mostro, sembrava svenuta, quella vista terribile la fece subito rinsanire e senza pensarci due volte scagliò contro il demone, che le dava le spalle, il suo attacco "Deep submerge" con tutta la forza e la rabbia che aveva in corpo, il mostro colto di sorpresa accusò in pieno il colpo ed esplose in una nube d'acqua e vapore, l'uovo che lo aveva trasformato si materiallizzò per un secondo svanendo anch'esso nel fumo bianco come l'albero di cui si era impossessato.

"Haruka! Haruka! Ti prego, svegliati!", Haruka aprì gli occhi e vide il volto di Michiru su di lei "Michi, cosa è successo? Dov'è il demone?", gli occhi di Michiru si riempirono di lacrime, lui è svanito, l'ho sconfitto, "E la ragazza? Perchè piangi Michiru?", "La ragazzza sta bene, la conosco, è Reiko-chan del mio corso di pittura. Perdonami Haruka, io ero distratta dai miei pensieri e per colpa mia hai quasi rischiato di morire!". Michiru scoppiò in un pianto a dirotto, Haruka sembrava perplessa, non ricordava ancora bene cosa fosse successo, stava lottando con il demone e Michiru era sulla ragazza, non capiva cosa ci fosse di sbagliato, in fondo era tutta colpa sua se si era lasciata sconfiggere da quello stupido demone! Si rialzò massaggiandosi la testa che le doleva e quando vide la sua compagna ancora in singhiozzi le fu instintivo circondarla con le braccia per calmarla. "Hey stai tranquilla, Michi-chan, sono qui, ho la scorza dura io! E poi come vedi sei riuscita a salvare entrambe, non c'è niente che tu debba rimproverarti!". Michiru si lasciò calmare da quell'abbraccio, poi entrambe si detrasformarono e dopo essersi accertate delle condizioni di Reiko accompagnandola in infermeria, decisero che ne avevano abbastanza del Mugen Gauken per quel giorno e si diressero a casa.

Michiru uscì dalla doccia, avvolta in un accappatoio morbido con un asciugamano in testa, si sentiva meglio dopo essere rimasta per un po' nel suo elemento, sapeva bene che l'acqua era in grado di lenire le sue sofferenze per un po', si frizionò i capelli ed indossò velocemente una tuta, la casa era silenziosa, si avviò in soggiorno e vide Haruka addormentata sul divano, aveva ancora addosso la camicia e i pantaloni della sua uniforme scolastica, il suo viso era un po' segnato dalla fatica della lotta, ma comunque era sempre angelico e bellissimo con i fili biondi che le scendevano disordinatamente sulla fronte. Michiru si fermò qualche istante a guardarla con un espressione dolce, la sua Haruka, oggi aveva quasi rischiato di perderla per una sua debolezza, il suo viso si coprì di amerezza, _"Come ho potuto!" _pensò.

Si Sedette sul divano accanto a lei e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, poteva sentire il battito calmo del cuore di Haruka. "I tuoi capelli hanno un buon profumo.", Michiru sollevò la testa e vide Haruka, gli occhi ancora succhiusi, con un leggero sorriso sul volto. "Ho comprato uno shampo nuovo, ti piace?", "Si ma non intedevo dire questo e che tu porti sempre con te la brezza dell'oceano." Haruka spalancò i suoi occhi verde smeraldo e Michiru in quel momento ebbe l'impressione di aver perso un battito cardiaco nel modo in cui ci si perse dentro. "Cosa c'è? Sei ancora sconvolta per quello che è successo oggi?", "Un po'" - "S_i anche ma in relatà in questo momento è il tuo sguardo che mi sconvolge!" - _pensò Michiru.

Haruka avvolse le sue braccia intorno al corpo di Michiru, circondandola nel suo calore quasi a volerla cullare come una bambina e la strinse forte al suo petto.

Michiru sentì le sue guance prendere fuoco. "Non devi preoccuparti Michi-chan, io so quello che provi, riesco a capire come ti sei sentita davanti al cristallo del cuore della tua amica e il peso che angoscia il tuo cuore nell'essere costretta a compiere quello che è il nostro dovere.", una lacrima cominciò a scendere sul volto di Michiru, Haruka se ne accorse e si staccò da lei per asciugargliela con un dito, "Scusami Ruka, sono una stupida, a volte sono così debole che non so se sono all'altezza di compiere la nostra missione.", "Non dire sciocchezze Michi! Tu sei la persona più forte che io conosca, sei persino più forte di me!". Michiru la guardò sbigottita, ma l'espressione e lo sguardo di Haruka erano molto seri. "Dico davvero, ricordati che ero io quella che voleva scappare dalle sue responsabilità e se non fosse stato per te non avrei mai preso coscienza del mio dovere di Senshi e poi tu mi hai salvato due volte, anche mettendo a rischio la tua vita. Hai combattuto a lungo da sola prima che mi svegliassi come Sailor Uranus ed è solo grazie al tuo sostegno che riesco ad andare avanti ogni giorno con questo fardello pesante che ci è stato affidato. Prima che arrivassi tu la mia vita non aveva un scopo Michi, tu mi hai salvato, in tutti i sensi." Haruka pronunciò le ultime parole quasi in un sussurro, i suoi occhi persi nel vuoto.

Il cuore di Michiru sembrava voler uscire dal petto, "Sei molto dolce Haruka.", "Io dolce? Cosa, stai scherzando?", "No affatto, perchè parli così?", "Bè, semplicemente perchè la gente non pensa lo stesso di me!", "Solo perchè davanti a loro ti mostri con la maschera del grande pilota Haruka Tenou, invincibile ed arrogante, bello ma tenebroso!", "Hey, hey, hey vacci piano con i complimenti ragazzina!" Scherzò Haruka dandole un colpetto con l'indice sotto il naso. "Scusa, volevo solo dire che loro non ti conoscono come ti conosco io, che gli altri non vedono come sei con me.", "E come sarei con te?". Il viso di Haruka era pericolosamente vicino, Michiru poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle. "Con me sei sempre gentile, comprensiva e molto premurosa, mi sento al sicuro quando cammino al tuo fianco, quando mi prendi per mano, quando mi stringi tra le tue braccia.", questa volta fu Haruka ad arrossire violentemente, si scostò dal viso di Michiru e allentò un bottone della camicia, iniziava a sentire un po' troppo caldo! "Ah, ah, allora anche il grande Tenou a volte si vergogna!", "Michi, non prendermi in giro! E che non sono abituata a ricevere questo tipo di complimenti!", "Ma dai vuoi dire che tutte quelle ragazzine che ti muoiono dietro non ti hanno mai detto frasi sdolcinate?", "Si, ma è diverso sentirsi dire certe cose da una persona che per te è così speciale." Gli occhi di Haruka brillavano di un verde sempre più intenso, Michiru non potè trattenersi dal posare le mani sulle sue guance, accarezzò per qualche secondo la sua pelle liscia e poi chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò alle sue labbra per posarle un tenero bacio. Haruka rimase senza fiato. "Anche tu sei speciale per me Ruka!".

Quando riaprì gli occhi Michiru non era più con lei, Haruka bussò alla porta della sua camera "Hey Michi cosa stai facendo?", "Mi sto vestendo per uscire!", "Perchè dove vai?", "Dove andiamo vuoi dire!", Michiru sbucò fuori dalla sua stanza in jeans e giubbino di pelle con un sorrisetto ironico, "Mi porti a fare un giro in moto, abbiamo bisogno entrambe di rilassarci e prendere un po' d'aria, in questa casa inizia a fare un po' troppo caldo, non credi?". Il volto di Haruka si illuminò in un sorriso "Agli ordini principessa! Come al solito quella che vince sei sempre tu!".


End file.
